Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 02
Summary Three years had passed since she last met Kamito, Fianna came to Areishia Spirit Academy to meet him again. She wanted to make Ren Ashbell, Strongest Blade Dancer to join her and win the upcoming Blade Dance. Chapters Prologue At the previous Blade Dance, Fianna was invited as the guest of honor. She ran off on her own to the forest area of Astral Zero. Not knowing how dangerous the place was, she was attacked by Dryad, a tree spirit. On his way to the match area, Kamito beated Dryad and saved Fianna. Puzzled for a moment, Fianna noticed that this boy was Ren Ashbell she admired. This was because he did not put on female clothing at the moment. Learning his shocking secret, she promised him not to tell anyone and to meet after the Blade Dance finished. However, he disappeared after the Blade Dance finished. Chapter 1 - Team Battle Fianna arrived at the academy. Same morning, team Scarlet, currently consist of Claire and Kamito faced off higher ranking team in a deep forest within Astral Zero. It was two versus five battle and they managed to bring down two of their opponents. However, their opponents' teamwork was greater and they were also outnumbered. Chapter 2 - The Young Ladies' Afternoon At salon cafe inside the academy, Claire and Kamito were having lunch. They talked about ranking and finding more comrades. Rinslet and Carol joined them. Rinslet mentioned about newly admitted student coming to Raven Class. After various talks, Rinslet started talking about team members for the Blade Dance. Kamito realized that Rinslet wanted to join their team but she was too prideful. Kamito discussed with Claire however, she too was too prideful at that so it did not end out well. At the moment, Ellis came and interupted them. It turned out that Ellis came to invite Kamito into her team. He rejected the offer saying he do not intend to change team. At a corner of the Academy Town, Restia was having a conversation with a boy about their plan to steal specific sealed material from the academy's library. Chapter 3 - The Lost Queen At academy director's office, Greyworth introduced Fianna to Kamito as she admitted to this academy and would be entering the Raven Class. Greyworth wanted Kamito's team to accompany Fianna on a special S-rank quest at Mine Town Gado. Similar to official matches it was another way to raise their team rankings. Kamito wanted to take it but he also needed to discuss it with Claire. He learnt that it was Fianna herself who picked him as her bodyguard. As Kamito and Fianna left the room, teacher Freya Grandol asked Greyworth about Fianna's unfair entry by using spirit crystals during the entrance examination. However, Greyworth overlooked it. Freya added in her report about someone had infiltrated the Academy Town. Walking together in academy corridor, Kamito asked Fianna why she come to this academy. She avoided the question and instead, told him that she knew he was Ren Ashbell. Chapter 4 - Cat Fight At Claire's room in Raven Class dormitory, Fianna would be staying here. Somehow the conversation ended up by Claire and Fianna fought over Kamito. They decided to settle it by cooking. Claire decided to make seafood curry however, she ended up with a burnt black lump. Fianna made a boiling red white stew. The duel should be decided by Kamito, Est, and Scarlet. However, after Fianna provoked Claire to taste her stew, Claire was knocked out. Later, Kamito heard faint sound of weapons from afar. Est also noticed it. They decided to go after it with Claire following them. Chapter 5 - The One Who Will Succeed the Demon King Lone intruder had defeated five Sylphid Knights when Ellis arrived at the scene. She decided to attacked. However, she was blown away. Claire saved her from a follow-up attack. Kamito rushed over to Ellis's side and confirmed the current situation. The intruder introduced himself as Jio Inzagi and claimed to succeed the Demon King. Using multiple spirits and extra ordinary movements, he fend off all attacks. Jio almost landed a clean hit on Kamito but Fianna interrupted him with a flash spirit crystal. Jio turned to Fianna and attacked her with his summoned spear. Kamito stop the spear with his left hand. Jio escaped as he heard more reinforcement coming. He already achieved his goal by stealing a classified materials of the seal specification. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Epilogue epilogue Category:Franchise Category:Light Novel